


Lighter Moments

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: It's a bright, sunny day, and for once Olivia can spend time with her son without worrying.-“Morning, sunshine!” Olivia called, gently pulling back the bundle of blankets she knew covered her son. He groaned, mumbled, and snuggled closer into the remaining blanket. “Aww, I thought you said you wanted to go to the fair today.”With that, Inigo’s eyes shot open, though he still looked decidedly sleepy. “I do!” he said, kicking his legs to try and free himself from the blanket he’d managed to tangle around himself. “I do, I do.”
Relationships: Azur | Inigo & Olivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: samariumwriting's Invincible Zine Server fics





	Lighter Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for the Shrinking Violet zine for the Invincible Zine Server! The zine is free so please consider checking it out :)

“Morning, sunshine!” Olivia called, gently pulling back the bundle of blankets she knew covered her son. He groaned, mumbled, and snuggled closer into the remaining blanket. “Aww, I thought you said you wanted to go to the fair today.”

With that, Inigo’s eyes shot open, though he still looked decidedly sleepy. “I do!” he said, kicking his legs to try and free himself from the blanket he’d managed to tangle around himself. “I do, I do.”

“Well that’s good,” she said. “Because I really wanted to go too, but I can’t go without my dance partner, can I?”

Inigo shook his head fervently, bouncing on his toes a little while he made his bed and pulled his clothes for the day out of the chest at the end of his bed. “I don’t have to do any dancing in front of people though, do I?”

“No, honey,” she said with a smile. “We’re there to watch other people, not to dance ourselves. If you want to then you can, but you don’t have to if you’re feeling too shy.”

Inigo nodded, his smile bright and cheerful. He could be so serious, and she spent a lot of time seeing him upset, so it was...it was good to see him not worrying about everything for once. He was too young for such tired eyes.

The fair was a local event, held in a town only a short distance from Ylisstol. There wasn’t much to celebrate these days, but the event was still going on. It was better to celebrate nothing than to mourn everything. The roads were, for once, safe and clear, and there was no need to hurry Inigo off to the side or tell him to take cover. The day was decidedly off to a good start.

The fair was bustling, full of people from seemingly all over Ylisse and perhaps beyond. There were stalls bursting with food, stands full of handmade figures, all intricately detailed and beautiful. And all of that didn’t even get started on covering the dancers.

In every spare space, there was a small wooden stage, or a circle of sand marked out with rope. It was difficult to get close to some of the bigger stages, but each one held a dancer, sometimes a group, dressed in costumes made of every colour under the sun. There was music sounding everywhere, the whole town filled with the sound of cheers and applause.

Olivia smiled into the late morning sun. It was beautiful, wonderful. Inigo was enraptured too, his eyes darting left and right as he tried to settle on something to watch. They moved slowly through the crowds, making sure they could stick together the whole time. Inigo’s much smaller right hand gripped her left (she always insisted on that way round, and she hoped he hadn’t worked out it was so she could reach her sword if necessary).

“How are you holding up?” she asked. She hadn’t anticipated that the crowds would be quite so big, and she knew that Inigo had the tendency to get a little shy or overwhelmed.

“Mm,” he hummed, and squeezed her hand. “Can I sit on your shoulders?”

She looked Inigo up and down and laughed lightly. “You’re getting a little big for that,” she said, but she hooked her arms around his waist anyway and lifted him to her shoulders. The heavy weight already setting in was worth it for the sound of his laughter as he could finally see everything around them.

Eventually, he was ready to be let down, and he tugged her towards a spot where the crowd was slightly thinner, where they watched a pair dance in tight, fast circles. The music got faster and faster and the two never slowed, never faltered. It was truly impressive.

“Do you want to dance like that one day?” she asked, squeezing Inigo’s hand. He looked at the couple and, after a moment, nodded.

“I want to dance like that with you when the fighting is done!” he said firmly. “I’ll practise every single day until you come home, I promise.”

Olivia smiled at him, hoping it would hide the spike of fear she felt at his words. She was due to set off again tomorrow; that was why she’d been so determined to do something with just Inigo today. 

She just wanted him to be able to be happy, if only for a while, but it seemed he was always thinking about the war. About the dangers waiting for her beyond this happy, sunny day. She wished he could have a normal childhood, one full of happiness and light. She wished she could do things like this with him every other day, see him grow, help him through all his hopefully minor troubles.

She couldn’t promise that she would be able to come home, and she couldn’t bring back the childhood he had lost to war, but she could make the most of today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :) if you have any thoughts on this please consider leaving a comment or following me on twitter @samariumwriting


End file.
